Baby Blanket
by NimbusSeeker70
Summary: Narcissa Malfoy meets her grandson. Written for Season 2, Round 1 of the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition.


**A/N: Written for Season 2, Round 1 of the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition. The prompt was to write about a grandparent, so I wrote about Narcissa on the day Scorpius was born. Enjoy, and as always, please review!**

**Team: Wigtown Wanderers**

**Position: Captain**

**Word Count: 1039**

**Baby Blanket****  
**

To say the least, Narcissa Malfoy had not been fortunate enough to have an easy life. She had been a loyal follower of the darkest wizard who ever lived, her husband was sentenced to life in Azkaban, and she and her son were outcasts in the entire wizarding community.

Her life had always been rather miserable, filled with confliction and fear. That is, until Astoria Greengrass gracefully stepped into the life of her only son and turned everything around.

Astoria was the daughter of an old friend of Narcissa's from childhood, and when she ran into Draco by pure happenstance in Diagon Alley one day, life seemed to brighten up a little bit.

Since that day, the two had been married in a lovely little ceremony in the gardens of Malfoy Manor. Narcissa had moved into a cozy cottage not too far away, and the young couple had taken over the old house, which Astoria had brightened up considerably. It hardly resembled the place where The Dark Lord had once taken refuge.

Now, Astoria was pregnant with a child, the gender still unknown per Draco's request, and she was due any day.

Narcissa stared out the window, thinking about the prospect of having a small grandson or granddaughter in the family. Despite the reputation she had obtained for being a stuck-up, bitter woman, she really was fond of children, and missed the days when her Draco was small and innocent.

For Narcissa, the birth of a grandchild would seal her place in her new life, proving not only to the wizarding world, but also herself, that she and her son had changed for the better.

She had just thought to herself that she would like a cup of tea when there was a popping sound in the kitchen and the sound of a plate clattering to the floor. She stood quickly and whipped out her wand with reflexes remaining from the war.

"Who's there?" she called out.

Just then, Draco came running into the sitting room looking panicked and excited at the same time. "The baby," he gasped, out of breath. "It's coming. We're going to St. Mungo's now."

Narcissa beamed at her son. "You go on ahead, I'll be there in just a moment."

Draco nodded and hugged his mother tightly, and she could tell he was extremely nervous.

"Hurry!" Narcissa scolded him fondly. "You've left your wife and nearly-born child at home!"

"Right!" Draco exclaimed hurrying to draw his wand from his pocket. "I'll see you in a bit."

And with that, he apparated back to Malfoy Manor.

Narcissa hurried upstairs and grabbed her handbag and the small blanket she had embroidered during her many hours of downtime. She had done all of it in white on a white blanket, and planned on magically changing the color accordingly depending on whether the little one was a boy or girl.

Once she had gathered her things, she apparated to St. Mungo's to be with her son and daughter-in-law. When she arrived at the desk, a young witch, who she recognized at Katie Bell, greeted her.

"Are you looking for Draco and Astoria?" she asked, clearly forcing a smile.

"Yes," Narcissa replied.

Katie checked a listing on her desk, scanning it for their room assignment. "Fourth floor, in the new delivery wing. Room 437."

"Thank you, Miss Bell," Narcissa said kindly. She walked up the stairs to the fourth floor and found the designated room, deciding to wait outside rather than interrupt.

At long last, and tired but happy Healer came out of the room and smiled warmly at her. "Mrs. Malfoy," he said. "You can go in now."

Narcissa stepped into the room and saw Draco and Astoria beaming down at a small infant.

"Well?" asked Narcissa nervously.

"It's a boy," Draco said quietly, not looking up from his newborn son.

Narcissa smiled and felt tears stinging her eyes. She had never been so happy for her son, and she could hardly control her emotions.

"Have you got a name yet?" she asked, voice quavering from fighting back joyous tears.

Astoria and Draco looked at each other, and they both nodded.

"Scorpius," Astoria said, smiling down at her baby boy. "His name is Scorpius."

Narcissa moved closer and sat in a chair next to Astoria's bed. The three of them sat in silence, gazing down at the newest member of their family, for quite some time.

"Would you like to hold him?" Astoria asked finally, looking up at Narcissa.

"Do you mind?" Narcissa questioned, thinking back to the moments immediately after Draco's birth. She wouldn't have let go of him for a million galleons.

"Not at all," Astoria replied, smiling broadly.

Carefully, she handed the small boy to his grandmother, who accepted him gratefully. She got her first good look at her grandson. He had little whisps of blonde hair, just like his father, and beautiful stormy grey eyes.

To her surprise, he hardly cried at all. "You're a well behaved little boy, aren't you?" she asked playfully. She heard the two young adults in the room chuckle, and Scorpius smiled ever so slightly at the sound of laughter.

"He's much quieter than you," she told Draco teasingly.

Draco shrugged. "I guess he got a little bit of his mother's tranquility."

Narcissa just smiled and looked back down at her tiny grandson. "He's beautiful," she said to nobody in particular. Suddenly, she remembered the blanket in her bag, and she pulled it out. Silently, she turned her careful embroidery blue, revealing wonderful swirling patterns on the white fabric.

"Did you make that?" Astoria asked in awe. "It's beautiful."

Narcissa looked up and smiled until she felt a tugging at the fabric in her hand. Scorpius was reaching up with a hand he had freed from his blankets and was tugging on the one his grandmother had made for him.

"I think he likes it," Astoria said, laughing.

Narcissa smiled down at her grandson and finally let a few tears drip from her eyes. "It's for you," she cooed.

Scorpius laughed and grabbed the blanket from her, waving it around in his hand.

All Narcissa could do was look down at him and smile. "Welcome to the family, Scorpius."


End file.
